


"I can't believe you stole that old lady's pumpkin"

by lovemuppet



Series: 2020 Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bartender Dean, College AU, College Student Castiel, College Student Sam, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Dean thinks up a halloween costume on the fly
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 2020 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079648
Kudos: 16





	"I can't believe you stole that old lady's pumpkin"

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost the new year so it's time to post all the stuff i haven't yet
> 
> Prompt Fill for the spectacular @sapphirecobalt-1 <3 Based on @spiridicn ‘s Hallowene sentence meme!  
> https://sapphirecobalt-1.tumblr.com/post/630815635072499712/haybibi-qq-spiridicn-halloween-sentence-meme

Sam put his hands on his hips and leveled Dean with a disapproving frown. “I can’t believe you stole that old lady’s pumpkin.” 

Dean chuckled. It wasn’t like it had been some big caper. The old lady (who, let it be known, was passing out _ **raisins**_ to trick-or-treaters) had snapped off her porch light and Dean had swiped one of her Jack-o-lanterns. He had felt a little bad, but better he put the little guy to good use than letting some punk kids (alright, some _other_ punk kids) come through and smash the damn thing.

“You heard Meg, she’s not gonna let me into the costume party without a costume.”

“So then just take some toilet paper off me!” Sam said gesticulating wildly. “Or we could just go home, or to the store-“

He _could_ but now he quite liked his idea. Besides half the college was parked outside the sorority house already, he didn’t want to lose his parking spot and have to walk a long way in some dorky, thrown-together costume. “Quit bitching and get me my knife out of my glove box.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Sam grumbled, slunking off to the car. Sam handed him the knife but his frown had eased into something that was on the verge of sick curiosity. Would Dean really wear a pumpkin on his head to get into a Greek Halloween Party?

He was _totally_ gonna wear a pumpkin on his head to get into a Greek Halloween Party.

It took him three tries to get the hole big enough to where it just barely fit over his head. It was heavy, but if it got a laugh then it was worth it. Sam chuckled when Dean finally got the damn thing on. “I can’t believe we’re related.”

“Says the Charmin mummy. How much did you spend on all that? Twenty bucks?”

“Thirty.”

“Gross.”

Sam frowned. “Can you even see out of that thing?”

Dean shrugged “Yeah If I don’t move around too much.” They started down the street together towards Meg’s sorority house. Music spilled out and was amplified in the crisp fall air. Dean would be lying if he wasn’t a little excited to go to this stupid thing. “I’m more worried about not being able to eat or drink with it on.”

“Of course, you are.” Sam though, for all his teasing, did help Dean up the curbs and the porch steps. 

When Meg opened the door on them, she didn’t laugh but she did smile wickedly. “Now was that so hard, Dean?”

“How come you don’t have to dress up, Meg?” Dean asked with fake outrage. She was Dressed with some pointy demon horns, a novelty tail, and black contacts. At that, she did laugh and ushered them inside. Sam spotted some familiar faces and excused himself, leaving the two of them in the entryway.

Meg looked at the pumpkin, satisfied. “Where did you get that anyway? Someone’s yard?” Dean chuckled and put his finger up to the jack-o-lantern’s mouth. “You _did._ You really wanted in, didn’t you?” ”Bash like this? Of course, I did.” The party was in full swing. People in wild costumes bounced through the house laughing, drinking, and dancing. Dean scanned the room.

Meg tapped his shoulder and rolled her eyes when he jumped. “He’s in the kitchen playing Bartender.” Dean was glad that he was wearing the pumpkin, his ears were burning from being caught. He patted her shoulder with a quick “thanks, Meg” and walked with purpose toward the kitchen.

Castiel, dressed like a lumberjack (Dean’s clothes and week-old scruff), poured fancy mixed drinks for some of the frat guys. One of them asked in a slurred shout, “What’s this one called, Novak?”

Castiel squinted at the shot, tracking its movement in the man’s unsteady hand. He nodded once and declared. “That one is called a ‘Scooby Snack’.”

A frat brother of the first man (who was far less gone) spoke up with a friendly smile, “Hey, how do you know all these, Cas? I thought you didn’t drink.”

Castiel’s lips twitched up into a smile. “My Boyfriend’s a Bartender.” He looked around with a slight scowl. “He’s late--” He noticed Dean and erupted in surprised laughter. The sound rang out like the chorus of a thousand doorbells. Dean’s smile rivaled the Jack-o-lanterns. “—And dressed as ‘the great pumpkin’ apparently.”


End file.
